Experimental
by PastaWar19
Summary: Percy's starting to annoy Annabeth, and what is her solution? Kiss him, of course! Percabeth. One-shot. Gift fic. Fluff. Rated T.


**Author's Note: This is my first PJO fanfic, a birthday gift to my wonderful friend. To the wonderful friend: I'm sorry if you're not pleased with this; it was a bit hurried/rushed. Ahem. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

There was a time wherein Annabeth Chase wanted to kiss Percy Jackson so badly- and it was just experimental.

Percy was verbally assaulting Annabeth with a bunch of inanities about her attitude, which, obviously, Annabeth didn't want to hear about. She was downright pissed. Percy most probably woke up on the wrong side of bed that day.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? You keep on telling me to do this and do that, but you're not really being the most productive worker in the factory, either!" he droned on irritably as they were walking back to their cabins after eating.

Annabeth knew that yelling at him would not actually work, for she did that all the time… fine, maybe sometimes, or whatever… but then… She also knew that hitting him would not work, since the effect would most definitely not be a shut-up Percy.

"I don't even understand why I'm still talking to you."

Kissing him just seemed like the most logical way to shut him up.

Annabeth tried it, experimentally. She waited until they reached a place without any people. Before she knew it, her methods had worked- incredibly well, even. To add to Annabeth's contentment, the momentary wide-eyed expression of surprise on Percy's face had been a pleasant bonus to the sudden quiet.

Percy Jackson certainly did not expect to be kissed by the daughter of Athena.

Well, frankly, Annabeth liked it. She really liked it a lot, although she would never admit it to anyone- yet.

When they pulled apart, Percy still had a mildly surprised expression on his face. "Annabeth…"

"Shut up."

All she got was a smirk. "Did you do that just to shut me up?"

She glared at him. "Just SHUT UP."

He smiled, and kept quiet.

* * *

The next time Annabeth tried that method, it had also worked. Well, she had to put more effort into it, though, since she didn't quite have the element of surprise working for her as she had the first time. She was okay with that.

The point of experimenting was to push beyond pre-established boundaries, after all, and it had shut Percy up. That was important.

It was important because Annabeth hadn't been particularly interested in any forms of conversation Percy had decided to shower upon her. Listening to taunts, complaints, rumors from the other cabins, requests for even the smallest things… No, she wasn't having any of this. She simply grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her height, kissing him mid-sentence, hard enough to show that she was serious. Percy groaned a little in response, as if saying that he didn't care at all if she was serious or not.

The need for oxygen had forced Annabeth to end her experiment, and as the two parted later that day, she wondered if kissing Percy was actually more than just an experiment.

To tell the truth, she was honestly starting to enjoy those precious moments.

Annabeth was also slightly pleased to note that increasing the intensity of the kisses would cause Percy to be silent for long periods of time, a little while after application. This was only because he was partially confused about his feelings for Annabeth. Were they simply friends? Was he only concerned lightly for the elegant, golden-haired daughter of Athena? Did he really love her that much?

Thoughts of Percy and Annabeth aside, the "experiment" had worked for several times already. That in itself was causing suspicion in Annabeth's part, however.

In fact, she was beginning to suspect that the clever son of Poseidon was deliberately talking more just so he could get her to kiss him already.

That was a new variable to work around.

Unfortunately, Annabeth hadn't thought that Percy would know enough about experiments to realize that if he wanted to be kissed, he just had to talk a lot.

In short, he had caught up to the methods quickly. Annabeth was stuck.

It seemed that her experiment had inadvertently conditioned Percy to talk at a fast pace that rivaled Grover's whenever he was nervous. Annabeth didn't know exactly how to deal with him at a frequency like that. It sounded dangerous even in the hypothetical stage of her mind.

And so, Annabeth decided that the best thing to do was to quickly think of another way to shut Percy up. Apparently, occupying his mouth with other activities only left him with the desire to speak more.

That wasn't good.

Deep in thought, Annabeth mused pensively that the next most logical step was to increasingly intensify the kissing in hopes of completely deterring or eradicating whatever convoluted, perverted thoughts were currently bulleting through Percy's mind.

She would sometimes even kiss repeatedly without losing the level of intensity for long periods of time, if she tried hard enough. That sometimes exhausted Percy enough for him not to speak for a few, long minutes. During those minutes, only meaningful gazes were exchanged between them. Annabeth enjoyed that part- not as much as the kissing, though.

Sighing, she decided to enjoy her remaining free time by thinking of ways to shut up Percy and prevent him from seducing her at the same time. What could possibly the next most logical action to undertake?

To be more organized, Annabeth pulled out a sheet of paper from her books and began to write:

1) Intensify kissing.

2) Will be physically/mentally exhausting for victim. (She didn't know if it was right for her to call Percy like that, but decided to have fun with it.)

3) Easily applicable/maintainable on my part.

4) Shuts the victim up for a good period of time.

5) Is satisfying for us both.

It was probably unprofessional of her to have been laughing softly and making amused faces while writing the list, but Annabeth really couldn't help herself. Besides, she was alone in the cabin at the time.

She frowned, realizing something. The next step was really starting to look like…

…well, you know.

She sweatdropped. Analyzing situations was not a discipline that minced words. It was straightforward, blunt, and to the point- bold and unafraid.

She took a deep breath. The next step was starting to look a lot like…

…

…oh, forget it.

It wasn't like she had to explain it to anyone, anyway. Besides, _that _wasn't the point. Now, all she had to do was try the theory out in a carefully controlled experiment.

Annabeth stood up, ready to meet up with Percy once again.

* * *

Percy Jackson leaned back against the tree, bored. He had surprisingly finished practicing some cool fighting moves fast enough to have sort of mastered them.

Suddenly, as he stood up, he bumped into something.

Or someone, rather.

"Percy! Watch where you're going," Annabeth scolded, slightly flustered.

He just grinned. "Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oh shut up."

"Shut up? Why don't _you_ make me shut up?"

Annabeth looked around anxiously, noticing a few people lounging around nearby. "Not here, not now…"

Percy laughed and led her around the place. Ever since they got closer, they've started liking walking around the camp together. Annabeth frowned, but didn't object.

They talked for a while, and she realized that she was cornered. They were around an area with a small bunch of trees. Nobody was in sight.

She listened as Percy talked about some interesting stuff, and soon, she had had enough. She decided to get straight to business, shrugging her elbow out of his grasp, and turning to kiss him.

He smiled, content that they had reached that part quickly, and put Annabeth's hand in his, leading her to his cabin.

* * *

Annabeth scowled as Percy's face appeared over hers, obscuring her view of the ceiling and disrupting her thoughts. He was smirking at her.

She regarded him with a small glare, and after a while of looking into each other's eyes mentally noted that Percy didn't need an open mouth to piss her off.

However, he wasn't physically saying anything, right? That had been the point. Thus, Annabeth's theory could be considered proven now-

Intensified, or extreme, kissing could shut Percy Jackson up for long periods of time.

"I would never have expected us to be doing this on my bed…" Percy muttered amusedly.

Annabeth glared at him. "You're the one who led me here."

"Well, you started kissing me intensely in the first place," he defensively shot back.

There was silence as the two lay down, staring at each other. Percy spoke again.

"Hey, Annabeth…" he whispered quietly, "If I continue talking…"

And she quickly rolled over, proceeding to shut Percy up.

Now, it was more than experimental.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if they are out of character at times. This is my first time to write PJO, let alone Percabeth. It was an awesome experience, though. I hope you enjoyed as well! :D **

_~PastaWar19_


End file.
